To Lose Is Haunting
by petalpixie
Summary: yugi is in a fatal accident. but his soul does not move on, it returns to domino. Unfortunately, his soul depends on Seto Kaiba's help. Will he help yugi after their painful history? set after atem left. rated T just in case. no i dont own yugioh.
1. the accident

A/N:

Hi to all the peole out there. I'm new to this whole thing so, give me a break...ok???? pretty please.(you'd better) ahem...be warned sometimes i'm a little evil...hee hee! Well I like to think I am...

Anyway. This is a little fic i'm wrinting about what would happen if Yugi died,,,,,but came back and needed Kaiba's help. I love kaiba so he'll most likely be in all my stories, em...oh yeah, this is based after atem left...it'll all be explained. Well I hope you like it. Please comment ok? It helps hee hee...

on with the story...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly a year after Atem left Yugi and the gang. They were getting on well, he was dearly missed amongst them, especially by a certain tricolor haired boy. Yugi had been out with the gang all the time lately. He didnt mind, it was fun. Yet deep down there was something missing. He knew what it was yet, he couldnt bring himself to admit that the gaping hole in his heart and mind, was a dead pharoh, who had moved on. He told himself he needed to move on too. He was whole now...wasnt he???

"Awww man, that movie was borin..." wailed a brooklyn accent we all know to well.

"Oh shut up Joey, it wasnt boring, that movie was the best".said Tea dreamily. The romance and the..."

"Thats it, no more chick flicks!" said Joey and he folded his arms defiantly in front of his chest.

"I second that" called Tristin "those movies are evil, giving women ideas of fantasy men that are perfect in every way...ha!"

"yeah, im all any woman could ever need"stated Joey, standing straight upon the sidewalk and doing a superman stance.. "whaddya think Yuge...Yuge???"

Joey looked to where the boy was walking silently beside them. He wasnt smiling or very perky as usual. Something was up and Joey knew it.!..."Yuge?"

"Huh?" Yugi finally was in some recognition of his name "yeah Joey?"

"Yugi whats wrong with ya, you've been like this for a while now...whats up buddy???"

Yugi looked hesitant at first but then he spoke, his voice unwavering "nothings wrong Joey. I'm fine."

"O..okay" joey frowned, 'im sorry yuge but I dont believe you for a second. I guess i'll ask again if he keeps this up.' thought Joey. And he decided to watch Yugi's behavior for a while.

The gang chatted among themselves as they walked down the sidewalk away from the cinema. Yet Yugi hardly said a word.

YUGI'S POV

'I dont know whats wrong with me, I feel so down and I hate letting the gang worry about me like this... ah I dont know what to do? Maybe I should just move on. I mean, he's gone. He's dead! There's no cure for that and he's happy now. He's with his family and friends...I...I almost wish I could be there too.'

Yugi sighed. There was nothing he could do. He was just going to move on in his life and live a little, no a lot. He had great friends right here. And with their help he could get by. He just needed a little courage.

Yugi lifted up his head and tried a smile. Ah there it was. Home sweet home on his face. He looked at his friends and it grew wider. Yes, he could do this. It was time to pick up the pieces and move on... (END POV)

"Hey guys, who wants an ice cream? My treat!" winked yugi, as he spotted a shop across the street.

"Hee hee free ice cream im there, thanks yuge" said Joey, smacking his lips together.

"Yeah me too" agreed Tristin.

"And me. Thanks Yugi" chimed Tea.

"Okay i'll run and get them, i'll be back in a minute" called Yugi as he ran to the edge of the road. He looked up and down. Nope no traffic. So Yugi walked out into the street.

'Hmm maybe I should duel with Kaiba soon. That would take my mind off things.'he thought. He reached to his belt and pulled out his deck. He spread a few cards out in his palm. 'Ah there was the dark magician' it was true, Yugi's life was in these cards. He held them dear at all times. But to guard something precious can be dangerous. And with all the care he gave the sleek duel monsters in his palm, Yugi failed to notice the blue car that came speeding around the corner...before it was to late.

...A screech of tires,

...A scream of terror,

...A shower of cards

...And a silence.

The scene would never leave Tristin, Joey and Tea for the rest of their lives.

The frail and broken body of Yugi Moto lying in a warm pool of his own blood, hair dyed crimson, more red substance trickling at the side of his mouth. Eyes closed above a bruised cheek that were once warm and rosy but now turning hard and cold, with an innocent look of shock that never left his face, even after his small heart stopped beating. He just lay there amongst his deck scattered around him, as lifeless as their owner. The heart of the cards died that day...along with the king of games.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days passed since he died. It had not yet been fully announced on the news, but all of Domino

knew.

Seto Kaiba sat in the back of his limo. He had just returned from America, after closing a deal with another major gaming company. He was looking forward to seeing his brother again. And was preparing for the tackle hug he would receive when he entered the doors of his mansion.

He made his way up to the door and pushed it open. No sign of his little bro.

"Mokuba" Kaiba called. But still no thumping down the stairs. He frowned, something was up!

He went up the stairs and made his way towards Mokuba's room. Wary of the silence he pushed open the door and walked in.

"Mokuba?" asked Kaiba "whats wrong?"

"Big brother?" asked mokuba who was sitting on his bed holding his duel monsters cards "Seto?"

Mokuba ran to his brother and dove into his arms. Oh Seto...its awful!"

"What?... whats wrong Mokuba? Please tell me?"

"Seto" said Mokuba, barely above a whisper "I...its Yugi?"

"Yugi?"

Mokuba nodded. Kaiba frowned "what about Yugi, he hasnt gotten into more trouble has he?"

"S...Seto, h...he

..he...he's dead!"

A/N:

Oh, poor yugi, sorry guys, dont worry, i'm a yugi fan so he'll be back. Well did you like it? I cant wait to write kaiba's reaction...please R&R it helps soooooooo much! Be as brutal as you like, but leave suggestions too!!!!thanks, see ya'll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	2. the dream

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 2!! This story is one of my fav. But I'm not so sure about this chapter. I'm kinda just warming things up for Yugi's arrival. This chapter is based around Kaiba and his reaction to the news……….dun dun dun…….

**DISCLAIMER**: No I don't own yugioh! (sniff sniff)

Anyway hope you like this and it's not too crappy. (ooh, I'm going to try have better spelling and grammar.) anyway on with the chapter……..

**To Lose Is Haunting**

"W…what?"

For once in his life Seto Kaiba was struck dumb. There was no scoff or smirk adorning his face, just pure disbelief.

He looked at his little brother, staring into his eyes. There was no lie there, even so Mokuba would never joke about something like that. Maybe Seto would, but Mokuba actually liked the geek squad.

"What do you mean he's…he's"

"He was in a car accident, Seto" whispered Mokuba, his eyes glistening. "A…a car came speeding around the corner and Yugi he…he never saw it until…" He couldn't finish, Mokuba had always considered Yugi a close friend, but now… he was gone.

Kaiba's eyes were wide. Not wide with innocence or happiness, but with shock and denial. Yugi Mouto, his greatest rival, gone!

"But Mouto… all the things he's got through. Maniacs trying to kill him every week, and he's in a car accident. I mean….he couldn't be…" Kaiba swallowed the lump in his throat "dead."

After settling his little, distraught brother, Kaiba headed for his home office. He entered the wide room and walked briskly to his desk. With a sigh he dropped down into the leather chair at his desk and placed his head in his hands.

The past few hours had been surreal. Kaiba was truly lost for once. He didn't know how he should feel. "Sad?" But he and Yugi had just been rivals. Weren't they? He was so sure a few hours ago, but now… well, he didn't know!

He didn't feel happy or sad. Just numb!

A few hours passed. He didn't know when, but while Kaiba was sitting at the desk, he began to nod off. He hadn't slept in a while and he was so stressed lately. His head gently found his desk and he drifted into unconsciousness.

He was on a platform. It was blinding white, wherever he was. The platform was a square, roughly the size of a small room. White mist whirled around the platform and was suspended above them. The air was tight, as if it was without oxygen. And had a suffocating effect, yet Kaiba was fine.

Kaiba turned around to examine the area, but what he saw nearly stopped his heart.

There in the centre, was Yugi. He was sitting on the white surface like a child. His eyes stared at the ground. They were downcast and looked clouded. But that didn't stop the tears that gathered in them, threatening to fall.

Even Kaiba could see the sadness etched onto his face. It was a look Kaiba had never witnessed on the king of games usually happy features. Yugi was very different here, well wherever here was. He wasn't dressed in his usual attire either. He was wearing a simple white gown that draped on the floor around him. It was silky almost fluid looking material. If it were red, he would have mistaken it for blood.

"Yugi?" Kaiba said.

But no sound echoed out. It was as if it were a soundproof room. This occurred to Kaiba but he abandoned that conclusion when a terrible voice rang out. Yugi's head shot up. Fear almost flowed from his dim amethyst eyes. He backed away.

"TIME YUGI, TIME IS A FICLE THING." Called the voice. Through the scratchy and blood curdling voice, Kaiba could sense amusement, as if it was enjoying itself. "YES YUGI, AND YOURS HAS JUST RAN OUT!"

A crack through the platform startled Kaiba. But some force pulled him away from the destruction. He was slowly being swallowed by darkness. It pulled him in, but not before a terrified and desperate scream rang out. He recognised it as Yugi's, but then another voice whispered to him.

"Help him Kaiba" it said quietly and repeated in his head.

"Please help him….as he helped me!"

A brilliant flash of gold blinded Kaiba and he suddenly shot up from his desk.

Kaiba looked around his office.

"What the hell…" he asked himself. He was drenched in cold sweat and was panting heavily.

"Help him…." The voice still echoed in his head. He knew that voice, yet he couldn't match it with a voice.

The CEO shook his head and went to take a shower.

A/N:  
I know not much happened, but in the next chappie, Kaiba might catch a glimpse of Yugi. Is he hallucinating? I think not! Especially when he runs into Yugi at his duel dome….but Yugi isn't quite solid. Will Kaiba believe in ghosts?????

I hope so or else this story will suck! Anyway, more action in next chappie. R&R! THANKS….


	3. realisation

A/N: hello, im back. Hee hee! I am going away for a few days so I wont be able to update, but I wrote this quickly to keeep the suspense going. Dun dun dun…

But anyway, here's chapter three f my story. I hope its ok!!! If not, please don't incinerate me in the reviews, say what you like but pleaseeeee be nice. Thanks to everyone who reviewed…cheers.

Disclaimer: (I really need to get yugi or someone to do this thing!) I don't own yugioh, just the idea for this story….

The next day, it wa sstime for Kaiba to return to his normal ruitined life……Kaibacorp!

To say he was happy about this would be a lie, but in a way he was thankful to be back to work properly. It would take his mind of certain things.

It was eight in the morning when he stepped into his limo, ready for the pile of work and hord of idiotic employees. The day was crisp and fresh, but a bitter wind tormented the day.

Kaiba set his overweight briefcase beside him. Mokuba usually took the other car to school, so he was alone on his ride. Well almost alone, his thought still plagued him.

He sat peering out the window, as the limo picked up speed.

So much had happened in the last 24 hours. One thing had changed Domino a little. Yugi was worldwide known and had many fans. Especially in his hometown. Kaiba saw a few young and experienced duellists on their wat to school as he entered the town. Usually they would be fired up and ready to take on the world, but even the CEO not ised the sombre air around them.

His gaze leaving the window he began to wonder about yugi's friends.

'wonder what thee geek squad are doing now that their leader is…' even in his thoughts he hesitated '…gone! They are probably trying to find some magic way to bring him back' Kaiba sneered at this thought, he had never believed in magic.

'well there was that pharoah!' said a little voice in his head.

'that's different' he argued.

'How?'

'He….wel… just shut up!'

'you realise you just told yourself to shut up' it replied slyly. Kaiba outwardly growled at himself.

'no I'm thinking to myself.'

'you are so im…'

Whatever his 'little voice' was going to say was forgotten, as his cell phone rang out. He swiftly pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Kaiba"

"Mr Kaiba sir," said a voice he recognised as Roland.

"what do you want Roland?"

"Sir there's been a glitch in the duel dome equipment. The computer isnt responding and the repairmen cant fix it." Roland said the last bit a little uneasily.

"I'll be there in ten minutes" growled Kaiba " and you can tell those employees of mine they are noe ex-employees. Simpleton idiots cant even fix a computer, what do think I hired them for? To act like idiots! Cause if I did they are very good at their job."

"Very well sir." Roland said indifferntly. He was used to his boss firing people just like that, and it was best not to have a personal opinion of Seto Kaiba's actions.

Snapping the phone shut, Kiba instructed his driver to go to Kaibaland duel dome and returned his piercing blue eyes to the window.

They were passing down a small street. The limo pulled to a halt behind a small traffic build up. Kaiba's eyes narrowed in frustration, but he kept quiet. Swearing under his breath, something caught his eye. Across from him on the curb, he saw something that he was not expecting.

There on the side of the road law dozens of flowers. There wereany kind you could think of. They just lay there and Kaiba knew instantly to who this tribute was left.

'that must be where yugi….had his accident' he thought grimly. The feeling that crept was foreign and like all feelings he didn't like or understand, Seto Kaiba pushed it away and tried to ignore it.

Upon arrival at the Kaiab dome, He entered the blue eyes building with his usual air of superiority.

The place was quiet and deserted, and that was perfect. He walked throught he doors and entered the arena. Lookindg around he saw somethind that made his blood run cold.

Therestanding in the middle of the arena was …well it was yugi.

Kaiba's eyes widened and like a force was pulling him he walked towards the king of games.

He reached the boy and looking at him, he got a shock, worse thatn before.

He could see right throught Yugi….

Gathering his strength he spoke.

"Yugi?"

The figure turned and Kaiba saw the innocent face. His eyes were half open in confusion.

"K..Kaiba?" his voice echoed from him "what's going on?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry if there's grammar mistakes… I have to go to the airport now. It was a little rushed but, R&R, pleasssssssssssse? (puppy eyes!) bye guys.


	4. confrontation

A/N: oh my god! Sincere apologies for the ridiculously long wait. My stupid project work for school slowed me down. I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! But life got in the way. Anyway…thanks to all my buddies who sent me reviews. Thanky very much! Hee hee!!! I just finished the end of this chappie tonight. While watching 'the late late toy show'! Go the Irish!!!!! Anywho, I hope this doesn't suck. I wrote bits of it everywhere. In school ect. If it sucks, im sorry. Ive been preoccupied. Im going to try keep regular updates now. Im terribly lazy sometimes. Bad authoress, bad authoress! So I hope you like it! And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys. Again thanks to all my reviewers…you rock! Yay you! Give yourelf a little cheer! YAAAAAAYY!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yugioh, but I own this plot, oh and I don't own the late late show. RTE does. So, on with the story…..

"Yugi…I..." Kaiba started, but was cut off by his rival.

"Wait!" Yugi exclaimed, he lifted his hand into clear view of his faded amethyst eyes and saw his horrid situation. He could look right through his hand, as he could when Yami still resided in the puzzle. But, he was gone, so why?

"What? What's going on, what's wrong with me? Why am i...i…?" Yugi grew anxious and he opened and closed his eyes, hoping that this wasn't real. It couldn't be!

He could suddenly feel a growing pain at the side of his head. Placing his hand there he looked at Kaiba fearfully.

The billionaire was at a loss. He could see the fear and helplessness in those eyes, and it scared him. A lot!

"Kaiba please" Yugi begged, his voice shaking slightly" tell me what happened."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kaiba tried to call on that cool, collect voice but couldn't quite master it.

"Yugi, there was an accident…"

Before he could say any more, Yugi cried out in pain and fell to his knees clutching his head. His eyes squinted in fear, shock and realisation mixed with the pain that was brought by the memories now flashing mercilessly through his head.

He was walking, across a road. He could see a duel monster card in clear view. Then there was a screech of tires, a flash of lights, a sharp pain, red…red liquid pouring crimson everywhere in numbing pain, and finally… nothing!

He looked at Kaiba, horrified.

"The…the car" he stuttered "blood…everywhere" he squinted again "screams, Kaiba I…I died…didn't I?"

What could he say? There were many times Seto Kaiba may have wished Yugi Moto dead, but… but he didn't imagine this!

'What can I say?' Kaiba thought to himself. 'Yugi must have remembered. I bet those screams were the geek squad!'

"Yugi…"

Instead of saying those words, he just nodded.

Yugi's world instantly crashed around him. His existence, his past and his future fell down around him like mirrors of glass. Shattering everywhere, stabbing into his skin and his heart.

Everything…gone!

He fell back, hitting the cold ground, not even noticing and just stared. His eyes watered, pouring glistening droplets of sadness and regret.

Yugi Moto was dead!

Dead to his friends!

Dead to the world!

And dead inside!

Splinters stuck painfully in his aching heart…'that is, if I even have a heart' contemplated Yugi sadly.

Regaining his stance a little, Yugi looked back. Straight into those icy pools that were no longer fearful, but curious and perhaps angry.

Gathering his breath, Yugi dared to ask…

"but, if I died…"he said carefully "then how am I here?"

"I don't know Yugi!"

It was the plain truth. He didn't know if Moto was even really there. No matter how many times he blinked, Yugi wouldn't disappear.

"What can I do now, Kaiba?"

He considered trying to find his friends. But would that only cause them more pain? He didn't know? Nothing made sense when you're dead.

This was too much for Kaiba. He could deal with anything in this world, but this? Kaiba always ignored or ran away from things he couldn't, or wouldn't understand. And this was no different!

The CEO turned toward the door, his trench coat whirling around. Yugi couldn't see it, but Kaiba's eyes were wider than ever. He just didn't believe it! And he wouldn't try!

Yugi looked up and saw Kaiba leaving. He immediately panicked.

"Kaiba…wait!"

The CEO stopped but didn't turn around. This was a problem he wouldn't face.

"What do you want me to do Yugi? Well? Call god and ask him to beam you up?" sarcasm dripped from his words and he snorted at his own sense of humour. Pulling his foot forward to make another step, he heard Yugi shout to him again.

"Kaiba please…" he begged "don't leave me here…" he could hear the desperation in Yugi's voice "…don't leave me here…alone!"

Kaiba just couldn't handle a supernatural situation, like this. Yugi Moto, king of games was dead! End of story. Wasn't it?

He turned sharply, a dangerous glare, burning his handsome features. He was angry! Why? He didn't know.

It was then Yugi witnessed the most harsh words ever spoke to him by someone he called a friend.

"Look Yugi," Kaiba's cold voice penetrated Yugi's spirit like a bitter wind and made him flinch.

"This is not my problem. I don't know what you are, but Yugi Moto died. He is dead to me! So whatever you are, just get the fuck out of my life and get lost, you aren't even worth thinking about!"

With that, he turned with a swish oh his coat, slammed the doors open and disappeared through the exit.

Yugi lay there on the ground. Crystal tears falling beside him. A leaking river that escaped his heart.

Even he, Kaiba's greatest rival had never heard such harsh words from the CEO.

But now, Yugi was alone. His heart and life in fragments. There was only one option left. And if his friends failed him… well that was the end.

He walked solemnly down central Domino. It had become obvious none of the people could see him, as the just passed right by, or through him.

At least he remembered the city. At the reminder of having his memories, his thoughts drifted to a certain friend of his. One who had died long ago, left with no memory.

Yugi now understood a portion of what the Pharaoh had felt. And it wasn't good.

They truly were one in the same!

He had figured, since it was lunch time. The gang would be at burger world. They were bound to be inside as the weather didn't look to promising. The clouds hung over head. Blocking the blue sky that was known to be above.

Finally he reached the familiar sign of burger world. His heart leapt when he spotted the gang at a table near the window. There they were…Tristan, Joey and Tea!

A ray of hope shone in Yugi as a few drops of rain began to fall from the heavens. He dashed inside the door, forgetting that everything was a door to a spirit.

He reached the table where they sat. He wasn't sure if he ha one but, he could feel the sensation of his heart beating against his chest. There was a small smile finally gracing his young, but tired features. The smile grew wider, as he saw Tea smiling right at him. "GUYS" he yelled He leapt in joy toward her arms outstretched...

But fell right through her as she got up and passed him heading to the counter.

Yugi hit the ground, the same time his heart did. She wasn't smiling at him at all. But a guy sitting behind Yugi.

Not even a shadow of the smile he held previously was visible on his features. He looked desperately to Joey and Tristan who were wolfing down their chips and burger.

"Gu…guys" he choked.

But they never even spared him a glance. For none could see him.

'N…no' thought Yugi 'please…not them…'

He was too overcome by numbing pain in his heart he didn't cry or scream or whimper. It was an even sadder sight to see. He just picked himself slowly off the ground, eyes staring, never moving and made his way toward the exit. He wouldn't break down here. He refused. It was too much pain at once.

He crept outside as the drops of water falling passed right through him. He stared, in through the window at his friends.

'They've forgotten me' he thought, sadness pouring like tears 'I guess they don't care. I was just always in the way. They are better off without a pest like me around; I'm dead to them too.'

Yugi's eyes tired as he gave a last glance at his past life friends

'So what have I got left?'

As he turned away, the one word he feared at that moment, echoed off the wind that blew.

It sent the echo through his soul and just before he left the street. The word 'Nothing' whispered back.

A/N: well? Did it suck???? Did it not???? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Oh and did I mention review. Thanky 

And in the next chappie, maybe Kaiba's having second thought abou abandoning Yugi? Maybe?

If you have any ideas or whatever, send me a message or email or whatever,,,,,, I love you all…………


	5. Reconsideration?

_A/N: I am sooooo SORRY, for all those who read this. I know I havent updated in months. Ive been really busy AND had major writers block. It was awful. Then a few personal problems got in the way and I stopped writing my two fics for a while. IM SORRY!!!! Anyway, to get me back into writers mode, I wrote this short little chapter. The next one will be soon, I promise. The same with my other fic and ive go some new ideas, which ive been testing out too. So never fear….lol! Anywho, its only little, but I hope you get some insight. Don't mind my grammar ect.. I didn't have time to really check it. Its midnight now and ive school tomorro so anyway…………._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH YUGIOH. Simple, but to the point. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To lose is haunting…chapter 5

Reconsideration?

After his outburst in the duel dome, Kaiba strode out to his limo, angrier than he had been in a long time. Truth is, he didn't know how why? He had just lost control of himself.

He sat into the back of his limo and ged to his driver to go. As the car pulled away from the dome he thought back on what he had done.

'Was that really Yugi?' he thought, confusion etched in his thoughts.

'It must have been, genius, you saw him with your own eyes, moron' answered a little voice in the back of his head.

'But…for pity's sake, he's dead!'

'Are you insane?' asked the voice smugly.

'What?' he thought a little startled.

'Are you insane?' it repeated…

'No, of course not!'

'Then Yugi was obviously there, idiot.'

With that thought he considered this possibility and was pulled by realisation into an unknown feeling…guilt!

He now realised why he had acted that way. He was afraid! Frightened…that was something he hadnt been through in a long time. It never affected Seto Kaiba, unless it involved his little brother in danger. But this had nothing to do with Mokuba. This wasn't the same fear, it wasn't a fear of something natural, but supernattural! Yugi had been there, but that possibility had drove Kaiba to denial and anger.

He turned his head to the window. Kaiba didn't know how, but Yugi was back and he needed help.

'And what did you do Seto? You crushed him and abandoned the one person besides Mokuba, who ever treated you with kindness and respect that was not due to fear.'

Yugi had shown him compassion many times in the past. And saved his and his brothers lives. But what did he do when Yugi cried out for help…nothing! He left him, pushing him further into the dirt, completely alone. Just like Gozaboro had done to that small, sweet boy named Seto.

"What have I done?" he asked himself.

Then he growled. He had acted just as his step-father would have.

A man Seto swore he would never turn into. But he couldn't go soft. He had to stamp out his emotions in order to survive! Didn't he? "Moto isnt my problem."

'What would Mokuba say?' He froze at this thought. Sighing he realised something. Seto would help Yugi…it was Kaiba that was reluctant to.

"I am Seto." He growled "not just Kaiba."

"I have to help him, like it or not" he said aloud. 'Its what Mokuba would want' he told himself. But deep down, below Kaiba's cold exterior, its what Seto wanted too.

"Driver" he said sharply.

The chauffer jumped in the front. "yes, Mister Kaiba sir?"

"Back to the dome…and step on it."

He sighed as the car turned. Those words came from a small, cute, brown-haired boy, buried within a heart of ice… "Now!" That came from Kaiba.

When he reached the duel dome, he dashed inside. But his heart stopped when he realised Yugi was not there. Growling at himself for being so idiotic, he strode back out to where his limo was parked. He jumped in and shouted at his driver, nearly giving the poor man a heart attack. "Go now, to the Kame game shop!"

"Y…yes sir!" He stuttered and quickly revved off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: well, I hope it was alright. PLEASE REVIEW…. I love hearing from yu, it makes me happy! R&R……….please!


End file.
